Fear Tech Revenge
LIKE MOST MU STORIES I CONVERTED FROM RPS, I EDITED THIS ONE SLIGHTLY FOR STORY PURPOSES, CLEARING A FEW THINGS UP AS WELL. This is a MU story by LMX. No editing without permision. Randall sat in a small Hotel-like room, listening to the Beetlejuice theme with black and electric-blue headphones. "Beetlejuice...true classic." he said, sighing happily. The room had light red-brown walls, brown floor with carpetting, a small bed in the middle of a wall, a window with pure white curtains, small wall lamps on either side of the bed, a closet, a brown and complex-looking desk, a black laptop (with keyboard and mouse) a couch beside the window, a TV, and a picture of Eris and her younger sister, Zenla, above the bed, with various other items like a 3DS and a phone. Next to the couch were various buckets, mostly filled with pigs blood and fish heads -- Tuna, to be exact. Eris was staring out the window, invisible, (not to Randall, of course) holding the bucket of pigs blood. Under the window of the 3-story white-walled apartment were the Rodiker's, in trendy new outfits. "These new outfits were a great idea, Dynamic!" Hannah began. "Now we're all trendy for the new school year!" Maria spun around happily, her skirt twirling in the wind as she spun. "I know, right!" the blue monster exclaimed. "Now then, what should we do?" she asked. Randall gave Eris a thumbs up, which was the signal to dump the buckets. Eris followed commands, and dumped the buckets of pigs blood and fish heads on the Rodiker's. A smile of satisfaction and victory spread across her face, hearing the shrieks of the Rodikers. "HOLY MOTHER OF PEANUT BUTTER GAMER!!!" Dynamic exclaimed, with LMX swearing she was making a game reference, as pigs blood came collapsing over her. Eris high-fived Randall. "MY HAIR!" Hannah exclaimed. Maria was sobbing and crying. Randall laughed. "It's Carrie all over again!" He began to laugh more, but got hit with an orange paint ball. "WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled. "SHUT UP, GIRLS!! IT DOESN'T MATTER!!" Dynamic yelled at her sobbing sisters. "YES IT DOEESSSS!" Maria said, crying unrealstic waterfalls of tears. "Who threw that paint ball?" he asked, before getting hit with an entire roll of toilet paper. "How do I know?" Eris asked, shrugging. "Gah!" she exclaimed, getting 'donked' on the nose with a roll of toilet paper. "WHO DID THAT?!" she yelled. "SHUT. UP." Dynamic said, ready to gouge her ears out, possibly talking to her sisters and the ones three stories above them. Suddenly, before their eyes, Fear Tech students came from behind the shadows. "GET THEM!!!!" one student exclaimed. "IT'S FEAR TECH!!! SOUND THE ALARM!!!" Randall said, panicing. "I'm out," Eris said, walking away from the screaming lizard. "What the?-" before Dynamic could finish, she got hit with a red paint ball. Hannah used Maria as a shield. "I WILL ATTACK YOU GUYS!!!" Dynamic said, jumping at them and attacking the FT students, mercilessly clawing at the uniform of a screaming male student. Another FT student threw out Archie The Scare Pig. "Go get 'em, boy!” she said. Archie squealed loudly, jumped on Hannah's head, and began biting her hair. Hannah shrieked and tried to pry Archie off of her head. Archie squealed and continued biting. A FT student stepped aside. “Our leaders would like to say hello.” she said, as the other ST students moved out of the way. Estrella, Corazon, and Minuit steped through the little path the students made all dramatic-like. Estrella was wearing a light pink shirt, a cyan vest, same colored pink belt, light blue skirt, pink socks, and cyan/light blue boots, her long, pink/black/white curly hair reaching down to her waist. A golden Tiara sat on her head with real Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphire's, Pearls, almost every jewel you could think of. The tiara was made from pure platinum. Her sisters were wearing the same outfit with different colors. The three of them had peach, human-colored skin. The only difference from monster or human, were their extremely sharp teeth and fangs, sharp, black cat-like claws, and their unusual eyes, even for a monster. They had cat-like slits instead of pupils, long, thick eyelashes and almost three eye colors for two eyes, each! They were truly unique. “Well, welcome to MU, better than your cruddy school.” Dynamic said. “As if! Our school can kick your schools butt!” Minuit said, getting over-protective of her school. Estrella put a hand to Minuit as if telling her to shut up. "Hmm...If I recall, we TP'ed your trees and statues, put up a few MU flags, freed Terri and Terry from you..." Dynamic said. "We do recall that such incident." Estrella began. "It was one of the worst mistakes you MU students ever made in your entire, pathetic lives." Dynamic crossed her arms, being bored by the story. "This forcast calls for sunny weather, with a side of VENGANCE!" Corazon yelled, throwing a TP roll at Dynamic. "We give to you, Operation: Rule Your School." Estrella said, giving a signal to the FT students to start throwing the stuff like TP and paint balls. "Gee, that sures does affect me." Dynamic said. The FT students started pelting the Rodiker's (with the occasional hit to Randall and Eris) with paint balls, toilet paper, sticks, rocks, and whatever else they could find. "Girls...Time for Triple Cherry Top Spin Flip." Dynamic said, smirking. Hannah finally got Archie off of her mostly bald head. Maria got on Hannah's shoulders. Before Dynamic could get on, Meme walked by and used his Creator Powers to give Hannah her hair back. Dynamic got on Maria's shoulders. "To quote the Mario Brothers: "LET'S-A-GO!"" she exclaimed, as she started spinning like a top. "Man, the tall one is a hottie." a Male FT student said. A Female FT student whacked him upside the head. Claws came out of Dynamic's hands. "Let's boogie." she said. Dynamic started attacking Estrella, her counterpart. The other Rodiker's attacked their counterparts."BRING IT!" Dynamic said, as she began attacking a FT student lamed Luna. Luna flipped Dynamic over her shoulder, then threw a stinkbomb at her, and ran away from Dynamic, as well as the surrounding FT students. The stinkbomb went off before Dynamic could blink.Dynamic coughed. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" "Fear Tech got smarter. This is bad. Bad, bad,...did I mention bad?" Randall said, panicing. "Yes, about 1000 times already." Eris said, crossing her arms. "Everyone!" Randall calleed. "Eris, Meme, Dynamic. Hannah, Maria,..." All of them looked at him when he said their name. "we need to work together." "Sorry, my ears were clogged. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Dynamic yelled. "We need to work together if we're ever going to defeat Fear Tech! Even you, Bill!" Randall said. "He DOES a small point." Bill admitted. LMX floated over to them on a pink fluffy cloud, legs crossed, almost levitating. “I'll help.” she said, sipping her trademark smoothie. They all wondered where LMX got those smoothies. “lolwut their your OCs” Hannah said, reffering to the Rodiker counterparts. “Hey, I go against my own OCs all the time. Even the ones I don't own. Remember? I made you bald for less than half a second?” LMX said, matter-of-factily. “oya” (oh-ya) Hannah said. Taramon popped out of LMX's backpack and waved, obviously wanting to help.Triangmon popped out of the same backpack. “Same here!” “Deal.” Randall said, putting his hand out. “Now, who's with me?”“I am!” Meme said happily, putting his hand on Randall’s. “Eh, nothing good was on TV anyway.” LMX said, putting her hand on Meme’s. “Count me in!” Triangmon said, putting his hand on LMX’s. Taramon put her hand on Triangmon’s hand.The Rodiker's hesitated, until finally Hannah put her hand on Triangmon’s. Then Maria. Bill did the same thing. “Eh, what's the harm, kid?” he said. “You in, or you out?” LMX asked, as the group looked at Dynamic. “We-llll....” “Oh, get in here, Diana.” LMX said, smiling. “Alright. If it defeats those Fear Tech snobs and stooges, I’m in.” she smiled, putting her hand on Bill’s. “Besides, who doesn’t love a temporary truce?” “FOR MU!” LMX cheered. “FOR MU!!!” The rest exclaimed, putting their hands in the air. What will happen? Will Fear Tech Rule their School? will Monster’s University win the battle? Will LMX and Dynamic become friends? Tune in next time. To be continued... Chpt 2 "Now, we need to devise a plan." LMX said. "I already have," Randall said, smiling. LMX sipped her smoothie. "Talk." "We'll be in groups," Randall began. " Eris and I can turn invisible, so we'll watch the FT bullies. Rodikers and LMX, you set up the pranks. Meme and Bill, you gotta get the cameras and stuff. Tara and Triangmon, you distract the FT students with your cuteness." "Ooooh no, I am not going with the three Stooges." LMX said. "Besides, I'm a creator, I can turn invisible, I should be with you guys." LMX said, reffering to Randall and Eris. "The lizard has spoken. No further questions." Eris said. "BUT-" Eris cut off LMX. "NOBODY SEES THE WIZARD." Eris yelled, dragging Randall away. "What just happened" LMX asked. "Bye, guys! See ya later for the pranks!" Randall waved. LMX grumbled. Meanwhile, Meme and Bill were walking another direction. "Ok, Bill. Where do they keep the University Camera's?" Meme asked. "Diana showed me them for most of her pranks. They're in the Main Hall." Bill said, showing Meme the way. "Well, LMX, we gotta set up a few pranks for FT. What do you say?" Dynamic asked. "Come on! I have a plan!" Taramon said, dragging Triangmon away. "Ok, but my arm is sensitive!" Triangmon said, being dragged. "Welll.... I do admit, you have a good taste in pranks. Alright, I'm in." LMX said, shaking Dynamic's hand. "Deal! And no betraying!" Dynamic said. "Me? Go to Fool Tech? As if!" LMX laughed. Taramon dragged Triangmon to a secret vanity, and made him all cute with makeup and bows and things, then herself. "OMG!" Triangmon said, looking at how cute he looked in the mirror. He hugged Taramon "I LOVE YOU" he said, obviously happy about his new look. Taramon blushed and hugged him back. "C'mon! We got Fool Tech to get back at!" Triangmon said, running off to find them. "Whatever you say!" Taramon said, saluteing. She straightened the bow on her head, then followed Triangmon. "We got the toilet paper, right?" A Male FT student asked. "Affirmative." Luna said. Before they could continue, Triangmon and Taramon walked over to them. "Why, hello!" Triangmon said, waving. "AAWWWWWWW!!! Look how cute you are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" a FT student said, picking up Triangmon. Taramon waved."Awww!" a Female FT student, named Coraline, said, picking up Taramon. Continued as me and Meme RP more. Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~'s ocs Category:LMX's OCs Category:LMX Category:LMX's Characters Category:LMX's Stories Category:LMX's Pages